Momiji's Wish
by Aki Tsukabe
Summary: A fic about our fav. Bunny! Momiji fans please check it out! Full summary inside! Momiji x OC Final chapter is now up! Epilogue coming soon!
1. Chapter 1:Momiji's Having Fun!

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

A/N:-Well, I decided to put up another fic while I'm doing 'New Beginnings' for a variety. Usually I write Kyoru fics a lot, or YukiOC fics. 'New Beginnings' is my first one I've done with no reference to the original series, even though some of the names are the same, they're different people altogether! (I hope I haven't confused anyone! Gomen Nasai if I have!)

Momiji is a very easy character to work with, especially since he's single! That way, I can manage to hook him up with any OC or original character from the series, as I like! Plus, I just like him!

Well, I hope you enjoy my fic! Please read and review it!

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

Kyo x Tohru /Yuki x Machi/ Haru x Rin (minors)

**Chapter 1:-Momiji's Having Fun!**

The young girl panted and wheezed, breathing with great difficulty in the dark room. The smashed glass from the windows was spread all over the floor. The exercise machines and weights were upturned and thrown about in all directions. The ceiling light had cracked, submerging the room and its occupant in total darkness…

Blood pouring from her right arm, the scratches on her face and cuts along her legs and chest, where glass had cut, she breathed heavily, falling to her knees. Sweat mingled in with the blood, dripping to the floor. Just before she passed out, she smiled darkly and whispered to herself, "it's…time…"

"Yo, Momiji!" called a frustrated Kyo, for the tenth time, going outside into the backyard, trying to find the blonde-haired Rabbit. Yuki and Haru looked up from where they were setting out the sheet. Momiji wasn't with them either.

Kyo let out a sigh of frustration. Yuki got up from the ground, leaving Haru to put out the sheet alone, coming over to him. He looked at him quizzically. Kyo explained that Tohru had been calling for Momiji for over an hour already, so he went out to find him.

Haru called to them. "Hey, Kyo. Here he is." Kyo immediately pounced on, and began noogying his cousin, smothering Momiji's usual carefree, cheerful greeting, and marched him into the kitchen! Haru tugged at Yuki's sleeve, and they went back to putting out the sheet.

"Hiya, Tohru-chan!" Momiji called out happily as he came into the kitchen, Kyo following close behind. Tohru turned happily, a greeting on her lips, but she noticed the unmistakable waves of hostility coming off of Kyo behind Momiji and hurriedly asked him to "please, take the dishes out!"

Momiji hurried to comply. Tohru smiled at her boyfriend. Kyo smiled back at her, his anger slowly ebbing away. Tohru's smiles always had that effect on him. He loved her so much…

Kyo leaned in and kissed Tohru's lips quickly, before taking her hand in his and leading her outside to lay out the food, and serve the lunch. Tohru smiled, intertwining their fingers, as they walked out, sighing when Kyo immediately flared up at Momiji's antics of balancing three dishes on his shoulders, and going off to shout at him all over again!

As they ate, Momiji buzzed on about their plans for tomorrow. The Sohma's were headed to the beach and he was soooooo exited, as he kept repeating to everyone! They were going to have sooooo much fun, he knew!

To be Continued… 

(Well, please stay tuned, 'cause there is going to be a lot more serious stuff in the future chappies! Momiji's character seems the same, huh? But, he _is_ a little OC in this fic, so please don't kill me Momiji-lovers! I promise it's nothing too bad! Honest! Anyways, please read and review! Thankies! Bye!)


	2. Chapter 2:Momiji's Wish

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

Kyo x Tohru /Yuki x Machi/ Haru x Rin (minors)

**Chapter 2:-Momiji's plight**

Now 17, Momiji Sohma felt no different at all. He'd grown taller, and more handsome, as had all the Sohma males. The breaking of the Curse seemed to bring a certain light back into the lives of the ex-Juunishi. They'd all gotten over their past feelings of dislikes about summer, rain (Kyo), and were all the more happier to be free than anything else.

It was soon going to be Haru and Momiji's turn to graduate, as Kyo, Yuki and Tohru were due to do so this spring, and they were now really close to completing school themselves. Momiji was exceedingly busy, as he'd become the new Student-Body President, and almost all his free time had been taken up by his duties. Nevertheless, everyone had been determined to hang out together and relax this summer, so that was what he was going to do!

"Wow! The sea is sooooo beautiful!" exclaimed a very excited Tohru, holding Kyo's hand in her, leading him out to go in. Kyo smiled at her, allowing himself to be pulled away. "Yeah, it sure is." He agreed.

They waded in slowly, getting used to it, then Kyo promptly accepted Haru's challenge to a swimming contest. Yuki was just settling down beside Machi on the warm sand, when Kyo bellowed for him to join them!

"Oi! Damn Rat! Come on, you chicken!" shouted the orange-haired teen to his cousin. Yuki smiled, excusing himself from his girlfriend and came in after him. They had finally started to get along, the end of the Curse also extinguishing the enmity between the two. They got along fairly well now, and were closer than they'd ever been before (with Tohru's influence). Still, Kyo kept on challenging Yuki to tests of strength and speed, purely out of habit and enjoyment, and vice versa.

Momiji was busying himself by watching them, and building a big sandcastle. In the process of putting on a flag, he stopped, his happy expression fading slowly…

Why was he still…so _childish_! He hadn't changed at all! Why did he always--! He thought about Kyo and Tohru. Yuki and Machi, Haru, Rin, everyone… They were all so happily in love with someone else, and though Momiji tried his best to hide it, he knew he was lonely… He wanted someone to love him also. Would he be able to, someday?

'Will I be able to fall in love with someone? Someone who loves me as I am, like the others? I wish…'

"Um…are you okay?" a small voice broke into his thoughts. Momiji opened his closed lids. In front of him stood a young girl, about 6 or 7, staring down at him, kneeling on the ground, with curious brown eyes. He nodded, smiling at her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He told her, getting up and brushing himself off. She smiled up at him, and then ran off. Momiji watched her go, sighing.

'Come on, Momiji!' he scolded himself mentally. 'You gotta stop zoning out in public! People are gonna think I've cracked!' He sighed again and promptly sat back down, on his sandcastle!

"Argh! Why me!" he cried out.

To be continued… 

A/N:-Well, at least you've all found out Momiji-chan's wish! Will he get a girl! You all just hafta wait an' find out!

Yeah, anyone wondering 'bout that girl at the very start? Well, she is a big part of this fic, lemme tell ya, so stay tuned to find out more! Please read and review as usual, guys!


	3. Chapter 3:Haru's Rival

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

Kyo x Tohru /Yuki x Machi/ Haru x Rin (minors)

**Chapter 3:-Haru's Rival**

A week later, the guys were all hanging out together at the house alone. The girls had gone shopping. Kyo was fixing a sandwich while Yuki read a book. Haru was napping under the kotatsu. Momiji, as usual, couldn't keep still! So, he bounded up to his three cousins, and took a deep breath before yelling out, " I-AM-SO-BORED! Let's go out and do something!", startling Kyo so he dropped the milk. Yuki looked up at Momiji, who was getting strangled by the latter. "Where?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Haru opened one eye and slyly suggested, "Let's follow the girls…"

Momiji nodded assent, striking a 'peace-sign', and showing his approval by bounding onto the table to get away from Kyo, and bellow about how great an idea that was, trying to ignore the little stab he felt in his heart about his behaviour. Yuki and Kyo exchanged looks.

Kyo shrugged. "I'm not assed. You wanna go?" Yuki smiled at him a little and nodded. "It'll be a chance to get outside and do something, after all. Why not?" Kyo agreed, then turned to glare at Haru and Momiji. "But we are _not_ going to follow them!" Yuki nodded sternly at them "Neither are we going to cause trouble."

"Duh!" said Momiji, while Haru drawled "Of course not." But, the oh-too-casual way they said this wasn't lost on the two older boys at all, and they both made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

Yuki locked and secured the house, while the other three waited. Shigure was away on business and had left Yuki, Kyo and Tohru in charge of the house. They began walking through the forest, Haru and Momiji talking ahead, while Kyo and Yuki followed.

They'd only gone a little way in, when Haru suddenly stopped. He walked forward slowly. Momiji, Yuki and Kyo stopped. It was quiet. Too quiet. Haru stopped a little in front. He turned to them. "Someone's here." He said simply.

The words were hardly out of his mouth when a crash and flurry of branches and leaves from the surrounding trees rained down on top of them all. Amidst the confusion, a swishing sound of someone leaping down was also heard, and when Momiji opened his eyes again, he saw Haru locked in combat with another person. Yuki and Kyo were standing at the ready beside him.

They moved so fast, at first Momiji couldn't tell whether they were male or female, until Haru, now getting bored, flung the attacker away from him as easily as they were a sack of flour. The opponent flipped in mid-air and landed neatly on the ground about two meters away, panting heavily. Haru turned to look at his adversary, a small smile on his face. Putting his hands carefully into his jean pockets again, he spoke. "Nice ta see ya again, 'Karu-chan…"

'Huh!' Momiji stared. She was a girl! She looked at Haru, unsmiling, with a hostile air yet expressionless face. Momiji, Yuki and Kyo simply looked on confused. Just who was this!

To be Continued… 

A/N:- Well, howd'ya like it! So sorry for the big delay for an update, but I've really been busy! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I hate exams and revision! A' Levels really are tough!

Well, cliffhanger for you! Who do ya think this acquaintance of Haru is!


	4. Chapter 4:The Story

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

Kyo x Tohru /Yuki x Machi/ Haru x Rin (minors)

**Chapter 04:-The Story**

"Okay, Haru, spill it!" Kyo demanded. Haru opened one eye, lazily looking up from his reclining position on the coach at his cousin, leaning over the top at him, an explanation being called for in his crimson orbs. Glancing to the side, he realised Yuki and Momiji's eyes were also on him. Yuki lay on his stomach, seemingly reading a book, his full attention on Haru now. Momiji was looking up at him from the floor, hugging a pillow to his chest. They'd come back from the woods, each curious about Haru's ambush and attack. Just who was that girl!

Flashback 

Momiji stared at the person who'd jumped at Haru. It was a girl! And not just any girl either. This girl seemed to radiate an aura of anger and resentment around her, for Haru perhaps, but her face remained expressionless.

Her eyes were of a dark, forest green, with no light in them. She had waist-length black hair, tied near the end by a ribbon. She wore a white, off-the-shoulder top, that was torn in the stomach area where a big gash could be seen. On her bare right arm, Momiji could make out the intricate design of some sort of tattoo. Her left arm and legs were bandaged crudely, and she gave one last look of anger at Haru before trying to go.

Haru called out to her. "What, 'Karu? Not happy to see me?"

She'd turned and glared at him, her eyes full of a wild emotion, apart from anger, that Momiji just couldn't place. "Don't act like we're friends, Hatsuharu Sohma." She spoke in dangerously low tones. Momiji felt intimidated, beside himself.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." She added before running, or rather leaping into, and across, the trees. Haru sighed knowingly, amusement faint, but still visible, in his features. He led the way back to the house. The others followed in silence.

End Flashback 

'Who was she?' wondered Momiji to himself. 'She was…so beautiful. Huh!' he blushed, shaking his head hard. 'Where'd _that_ come from! For all we know, she could be dangerous! Why did she attack Haru like that! Just who is she!'

Haru sighed, sitting up. "Okay, I'll tell you guys." Kyo leapt easily over the sofa landing beside him. Yuki got up and sat closer, while Momiji abandoned his pillow and lay forward on his arms. They waited. Haru began his story.

A few years back, young Haru was walking home, when he got lost (typically! ) and wandered into a martial arts dojo. There, standing in the rain, panting heavily was a young girl. She looked like she had been training, in the pouring rain no less.

Haru walked up to her and asked if she were okay. Without warning, the girl flew at him, throwing an array of well-placed and deadly accurate punches and kicks at him. Haru couldn't understand why she wanted to battle him, but nevertheless dodged her blows, trying to avoid hurting her.

However, annoyance and boredom of dodging triggered the appearance of Haru's Black side! He beat the girl without mercy, until she was knocked out from her injuries. A young man, who'd witnessed the fight from the entrance of the dojo, who Haru hadn't noticed till now, ran out and knelt beside the girl. He checked to see if she were really knocked out, then looked up at Haru in amazement.

"Y-You defeated her! You beat Hikaru!" he gasped, looking in awe at Haru. Black Haru, losing interest walked away from him and out of the dojo, but not before hearing the stirrings of the fallen girl, coming back to conciousness…

"After that, Hikaru was disowned by her grandfather, the M,aster of the dojo." Hary told his cousins.

"W-why?" asked Momiji.

"Because she'd lost against me." Stated Haru simply, putting his hand behind his head. At Momiji's shocked look, he added "You see, 'Karu had never once since she started martial arts, lost a match. I don't doubt it, you saw the way she fights, huh?" They nodded, remembering.

"She's swift as a fox, agile and deadly accurate. Otherwise, any amateur wouldn't have got me so pissed off that 'Black' appeared. But," he smiled, glancing at Kyo. "I t was no match for Shihan's training, of course."

Kyo grinned back at him a little. Momiji fidgeted. "But…_why_ disown her for losing one match…! Isn't that a little harsh?"

Haru nodded. "I couldn't believe it when I heard about it either. You see, it turned out that her gramps was a very strict man, and because she'd lost on her home-front, at the dojo, with the skills she'd learnt from his own 'amazingly strong, and undefeatable' self, he thought she'd disgraced him and the whole family. 'Karu…broke. She started training harder than ever, pushing herself above and beyond her normal limit…hurting herself. She felt she really _had_ disgraced her grandfather, but the damn man didn't give a shit about her much to begin with!" Anger had creeped into Haru's tone slightly now.

"He wasn't worth it! She didn't have to do all that! And when we met again, two years ago, I beat her again. I hadn't seen her till now. And she hasn't changed a bit. She's gotta _see_ what she's doing to herself. It's not worth killing herself to appease some dead old man, who couldn't care less about her when he was alive much less now, that he's dead!"

Haru paused. "Yeah." He told his audience. "Her grandfather died two months after our first fight, after she was disowned, and 'Karu hasn't forgotten it still. Guess…she really hates me now. I'd hoped we could've been friends. Guess not."

He ended his explanation. Silence, no one said a word, each digesting this new information on Haru's potentially dangerous, and perhaps unbalance adversary.

Momji felt sorry for that girl. ' "Hikaru", huh? So that's her name. She seemed so angry at Haru, but maybe, just maybe she was…a little sad, too? What's she like really?'

A/N:-Long-ish chapter this time around, ne? Sorry for the delay, but updates will now be getting slower since my exams are coming up and I gotta study, study, study!

So, please bear with me! Tell me how you liked this chapter, please! And, please read my other stories as per usual, too! Cya!

Akari Kazuki


	5. Chapter 5:The Encounter Part 01

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 05:-The Encounter (Part 01)**

A few days later, Momiji was at the house wondering what he sould do to pass the time. The 'couples' had all gone out to eat, and he'd refused to go feigning illness, because he felt "two's company, three's a crowd" though he didn't say it out loud. After Tohru delayed them for an hour, to make sure he was comfortable, and had something to eat, they'd left him alone.

Momiji decided to go for a walk. It'd be something to do, rather than just sit here doing nothing. He got up, and put on his jacket, locking the door behind him.

He walked slowly through the forest, his loneliness again prickling his mind. His thoughts wandered and settled on…Hikaru. He wondered why she was so hell-bent on defeating Haru, for someone who wasn't worth it? Did she really believe that it would make anything better?

He really wanted to know more about her. He remembered her long, shiny black hair…how it fell over her shoulders, and about her face when she'd moved. Her dark green, piercing eyes…

He shook his head hard! 'Argh! Stop having those kinds of thoughts about her! You don't even know her!" he scolded himself. 'For all I know she could be dangerous! But…' he reasoned with himself. 'She doesn't seem to be. She looks like that, but maybe she's just…'

Just then, a swoosh sound was heard and the next thing he knew, he'd fallen on his back, someone standing over him, pinning his arms to his side! He looked up, shocked, into Hikaru's face inches from his own! He flushed a deep red, but she'd gotten up before he could worry if she'd seen or not.

She held out a hand to help him up. He hesitated. "Come on. I won't hurt you, kid."

'Kid…!' Momiji thought incredulously, his heart sinking. Did he look _that_ childish and immature to her!

He forgot her hand was still in his, and she was looking at him to let go of her! He dropped it, blushing again. "Ah, I'm sorry, I-!" he started, then trailed off, embarrassed. She didn't notice his agitation, and shook her head. "No, _I'm_ sorry." she told him.

He looked up. She was about a head shorter than he was, a little taller than Tohru, but still smaller than him, and he couldn't help but think again about how…cute she was. She'd worn a light-blue sleeveless T-shirt this time, with denim shorts that showed off her figure perfectly. Around her neck was a golden chain, with the Kanji characters of her name on it.

"I'm sorry that I jumped you like that. I thought you were someone else. I'm sorry." She started to go off. Momiji called out "Wait!" before he could stop himself.

She turned to him and asked what he wanted. His tongue froze and he couldn't answer. She simply looked at him, then said, "Nothing, huh? Then I'm off."

And with that, she ran off her long hair flowing out behind her. Momiji just stared after her in shock, then walked dejectedly back to the house.

Once inside, he felt like kicking himself, hard! "Why in the Hell did I ask her to wait when I didn't have anything to say! I'm such an idiot!"

He collapsed on the futon, lying down. This time he really felt sickly! ()

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Well, there ya have it! Poor Momitchi! But it gets better, believe me! So please review it! I'm sooooo upset! No one has reviewed it after the first one! Come on!

You can tell who the OC is that Momiji is paired up with, huh/ But don't worry,things ain't that easy for them! Just watch!

Next chapter-Haru has another spat with Hikaru. Don't miss it! Also, find out what Hikaru feels about Haru's defeat of her, and her dishonour! Cya then!

Akari Kazuki


	6. Chapter 6:The Dojo

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 06:-The Dojo**

The next day, Haru announced that he was going "to see 'Karu at her dojo, anyone wanna tag along?" Kyo shrugged, saying he might as well check it out. Yuki passed, saying he had a date with Machi today.

Momiji said "yeah!" a little too eagerly, making Haru raise an eyebrow, and Kyo to stare at him. He blushed, but they didn't say anything so he calmed down. Haru told them to be ready by that afternoon, Hatori would be taking them.

They pulled up at the entrance to the dojo. Haru got out, opening his jacket, to reveal a sleeveless white shirt and his many accessories. He turned to smile at Hatori.

"Thanks for the ride, Tori-Nii." He said. Hatori nodded, and smiled, driving off again. Kyo had taken off his shirt, and Momiji had removed his tie, and opened the buttons of his school shirt. Since he'd become the new President of the Student Council, he'd had to come in some days of the summer to finalise next years' activities, and he hadn't had time to get changed.

It was a really hot day. They walked into the courtyard of a small, but well-kept and tidy dojo. In the middle was a group of people, mostly younger kids, who looked like they'd just finished a lesson. They were all crowded around someone in the center.

'Probably their teacher.' thought Momiji. The crowd cleared as people spotted the newcomers. Momiji gasped as he recognised the 'teacher'. It was Hikaru! He noticed her ready smile switch to a frown, her fists clenching at her sides when she recognised Haru.

"Class Over! Go on Home!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off the three visitors. The kids all ran off, and Hikaru remained, facing them. She briefly looked at Momiji, nodding as their eyes met. He blushed at her acknowledgement of him, but smiled at her a little.

"You okay? No lasting damage, I hope?" she asked, almost smiling herself. He shook his head, his confidence growing a little now she'd spoken.

"I'm fine." He told her. He could feel his cousin's eyes on him, but tried to ignore the question in their eyes. Hikaru nodded once more, then turned her eyes to Haru.

"Well? What are you doing at my dojo?" she demanded. Momiji started. '_Her_ dojo…! No way! How can such a young girl own a dojo? Unless…'

Was this Hikaru's Family Dojo, where…Haru had defeated her! Had she inherited it? But how, hadn't her grandfather-?

"That's so mean, 'Karu." Haru feigned sadness. "Can't I come ta see ya at all?"

She glared at him before exploding, "Shut the Hell up, you! Haru, don't act like you're my damn friend! I've got no interest in being your friend! Either put your fists where your mouth is, and fight me, or get the Hell lost!"

Haru sighed, moving away from the other two to face her. "Fine. Guess we gottw do this pointless routine once again."

She let out a cry and leapt at him in anger, attacking full-force. A gain, Momiji was shocked at her speed and accuracy. She seemed like a totally different person where Haru was concerned. When she fought him he could see the fire of anger and desperation in her eyes.

'She's in pain…when she fights him. I bet…she knows, deep down, that she can't ever beat Haru. Then why does she fight-?' he wondered.

Just then, Momiji snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a body crashing to the ground about 5 feet away! Hikaru had fallen back! Haru's eyes…had changed.

"Crap!" Kyo shouted. "He's turned Black!"

'Black! Oh no!' Momiji was scared. The only time Haru had turned Black was when something annoyed him. Hikaru got up shakily, only to be grabbed by her hair by Balck Haru and tossed high into the air again! Kyo leapt beside Haru, trying to stop him as he started to mercilessly beat her!

"Stop it, Haru! That's enough! You'll kill her!" Momiji cried out, also rushing into the frey.

"Yeah! Well maybe then she'll finally get it!" he shouted. He stopped in his attack, and just placed his hand over Hikaru, who was shaking from fear at the re-awakened Haru in front of her, speaking gently now.

"Come on, 'Karu. Stop this. You don't deserve it, you've got to let it go." She didn't look at him. He started to walk off. She yelled behind him, "No way! I _will_ beat you! I will!"

He turned, looking at her with pity. "He didn't care you know…" he said quietly. Enraged Hikaru rushed at him, grabbing his shirtfront, and shaking him hard! "Shut up, you! What do you know! It's all your fault! You've ruined my life! I hate you! I hate-!"

He grabbed her arms, pinning them to her side. "Fine, hate me! But quit killing yourself over that bastard-of-a-grandfather who didn't give a shit about you to begin with! Forget about this revenge shit and live your life, 'Karu!"

He threw her from him. She fell, sobbing from anger it seemed, but Momiji could tell she was in desperate pain. His heart ached for her. He agreed with Haru, but how could they make her see…! What could they do!

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Well, whaddya think of that? Was it good! Way ta tell her Haru, eh?

B.T.W I'm in a bit of a fix! You guys won't mind what age I make 'Karu, would you? It's just she's….in my original (I'm not telling what…!), but I wonder if you'd like her to be older or younger than Momiji? Or don't you mind? Please tell me, in your reviews preferably. If I don't get any opinions, I'll stick to my original! So don't blame me if you hate it!

samurai-lapin:-Thanks for liking my story, please also read this chapter and review it too!

Next chapter-Momiji gets to meet Hikaru on his own, and learn a lil' more about her! Stay tuned! 


	7. Chapter 7:The Encounter Part 02

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 07:-The Encounter (Part 02)**

A few days later, as Momiji was walking home from grocery shopping for Hatori, he decided to cut through the park. There, he saw the little girl he'd met at the beach, playing happily. Spotting him, she waved in recognition, giving him a sweet smile. He couldn't help but smile back at her, and walked up to her.

"Hiya!" she bounded up to him, her brown ponytail bobbing up and down behind her, her dark-brown eyes warm and happy. He smiled at her again.

"Hi. Are you okay? By yourself?" he asked her. She shook her head at him, that smile never leaving her face. "Nope. I'm waiting for someone!"

"Oh. Okay. Who-?" he began. A voice called out, drowning his words. "Hey, Kii! I've got you a--! _You_!"

He turned to see Hikaru, holding two ice-cream cones in her hands. She came up to him, handing 'Kii' a cone. She thanked her, and ran off to play, leaving them alone. An awkward silence followed. Momiji tried to think of something to say, but she beat him to it!

"Hey." She said. "I hope I didn't hurt you much when…?" He realised she was talking about the other day. Shaking his head, and smiling friendlily, he answered, "No, not at all! A-are _you_ okay? After Haru…?"

She nodded briskly, looking away, and he realised she didn't want to talk about it. He tried again. "Umm…before, when you…jumped me…" 'God, that sounded _so_ bad, like she did something perverted or something!' he thought angrily. "You thought I was Haru, didn't you?" She looked at him, a little sheepish.

"I'm sorry. Yeah, I did think you were that bastard, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ya, ki-!"

"One other thing!" Momiji interrupted before she could say it, and before he lost his nerve to! "Stop calling me 'Kid', I'm not a kid, I'm 17 years old in fact!" She stared at him, shocked. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I thought-! Just you look-!" she trailed off, blushing.

'She-she's so cute when she's-! Argh! No, focus!' Momiji shook his head, glad to have cleared that hurdle. "It's okay, I get that a lot!" he reassured her, smiling. She nodded, still a little embarrassed about her blunder.

'Here's a new side to her personality.' He thought in amazement, and some relief. 'She can get embarrassed, and blush like a normal person. She's not all that bad!'

Relieved and encouraged, he asked her her age, on impulse, then realised 'it's rude to ask a girl her age'. She didn't say anything about that, but answered, "I'm 19."

'Ah, 2 year difference. Is…that allowed? Well, Haru and Rin are-! Agh! What'm I thinking!' thought Momiji shaking his head hard to clear it! She cocked her head at him, confused. "No what?" she asked.

"No-nothing!" insisted Momiji. She nodded, looked away. Looked back, and asked, "Do you…have a little time? Want to hang out and talk for a bit?" Momiji nodded.

"Yes! I wanted to get to-! I-I mean, well you're very-! I…hope we can be friends." He finished, blushing at his almost-outburst of being somewhat attracted to her! She smiled again, and again he marvelled at how innocent she looked when she did so.

"Yeah. Me too. 'Friends.'" She repeated. Momiji couldn't believe his luck! _Now_ he was getting somewhere! Now he could find out about her, what she was _really_ like…

To be Continued… 

A/N:-Heh heh! Sorry for the delay, but I was waiting for a response! A few weeks should have been okay, how many people go on this site? But then I decided to just get on with it, for those who were waiting anyway!

Well, 'Karu is now that age, so like it or lump it! But please don't abandon my story cuz of it; it gets better, I promise!

Samurai-lapin:-Thanks for your really quick review, and encouragement of age! I decided to upload this lil' earlier now thanks to you! Please tell me how youn liked this chapter, too!

NothingLeftToHurt:-Hope you're back now, and ready to read my stories! LOL Thanks for messaging me before to tell me! I really appreciate it! 

Tell me how you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry it's going so slow! There will be action and development of the romance between Momitchi and Hikaru soon!

Next Chapter-A lil' wake-up call as Momiji goes on a 'date' with his new-found friend! Please stay tuned!

Haru and Akari:-And how has everyone else taken the news?

Everyone:-Teasing the Hell outta him of course! Momiji has a girlfriend! Momiji has a girlfriend!

Momiji:-AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH! It's not like that!

Haru:-Sure it isn't. (Heh heh!)

Hikaru:-What isn't, you jerk! You teasing him! Haah! (raises fists to fight!)

Momiji:-Nothing, 'Karu, nothing at all! Really!

Hikaru:-Oh. Okay then…whatever. If you say so. (goes off)

Akari:-Yeah, it is! (grins, and starts to sing…) Momiji has a girlfriend! Momiji has a girlfriend!

Momiji:-Oi! (blushing)

Akari Kazuki:-Heh heh! Only teasing, Momitchi! Stay tuned, everyone! Please review!

Everyone:-Yeah, bye! Review or else!

Akari Kazuki


	8. Chapter 8:Realisation

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 08:-The 'Date'**

Momiji bustled into the house with even more cheer than usual, which Hatori noticed but didn't pursue. Calling a "hi" to him, Momiji put the groceries in the kitchen for the maid to start putting away, then immediately ran up to his room to change.

Opening his wardrobe, he took out a long-sleeved blue shirt, and jeans, smiling slightly. Gone were the girly, childish clothes he used to adorn. In their place were normal, teenage-buy clothes. Momiji may have looked different on the outside because of this, but he was still the same cheerful, happy-go-lucky person he'd always been inside.

As he got changed, his thoughts wandered back to this afternoon in the park. He'd learnt quite a lot about Hikaru, who treated him like an adult, not a kid, and was really easy to talk to once you got to know her.

She'd asked him about his family, and about himself too. They seemed to find many things in common. For instance, taste in foods, preference in music, and stuff they liked to do in their spare time.

They'd exchanged numbers and addresses, arranging to meet up in town sometime.

Momiji felt happier now that he'd finally gotten to be friends with her. 'And…maybe we can be more…'he hit himself on the head for thinking that, blushing furiously. He knew himself, he was definitely attracted to her, but that was it! Nothing else! She was beautiful, and nice, wasn't she? He argued with his mind, that _anyone_would be attracted to such a person! 'It's not like I'm gonna fall in-in…_love_ with her, or something!' he lectured himself, embarrassed.

Haru took the news of Momiji's new friendship with a sly, knowing smile, and everyone came to know about Momiji's new 'girl-friend', teasing him to no end! Eventually, Momiji gave up trying to tell them it was nothing like what they thought; there was just no point to it!

(Intermission:-The next few weeks…)

"Hiya, Momiji!" called out Hikaru from the side of the fountain where she'd been waiting for him. Momiji walked quickly to her, smiling his usual smile. She smiled back, warmly. It was a sunny day; the last weeks of summer were upon them at last! They'd agreed to meet at the park today, and hang out.

Now that he'd gotten on such personal and comfortable terms with her, Momiji didn't feel nervous around Hikaru any more. She was his very close friend, and he was happy for that.

Today he'd worn a black pullover over his jeans, that showed off his lean upper body, earning him the usual stares and whispers from girls where he walked. Ignoring them as usual too, Momiji glanced at Hikaru. She looked…so _hot_ he couldn't help but note. He still thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, and smirked when he remembered her reaction the first time he'd said that to her.

Flashback

"'Karu, you sure you don't need help?" Momiji asked of her as she painted the door frame of the dojo, coating it in varnish. She shook her head for the tenth time that day and cried "No, you moron! I'm perfectly fine!"

But her abrupt turn made her fall off the stool, losing her balance! She fell of it, a cry of surprise escaping her lips. Momiji caught her, a tad clumsily and they ended up in a heap on the floor.

"Owww." moaned Hikaru, bopping him on the head. "Why'd you try and be the hero, you idiot!" She laughed, hugging him. He blushed at this, but smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry." He told her, helping her up. She was cut on her arm as she'd fallen. As he fussed over her, she shrugged it off, laughing again. "Good thing it was the arm and not my face, I can't afford plastic surgery as it is!"

Momiji looked at her. "Why'd you say that, 'Karu?"

She stared at him, as if he were dense. "Well, look at me!" she gestured to herself.

"I'm looking." He told her, smiling. "I think you're beautiful."

She blinked at him, and then blushed a deep cherry red. Man, was she embarrassed as Hell!

"Wha-what the-! Momiji, you moron! Quit saying stuff out of the blue!" she yelled, turning from him. He laughed behind her, coming up to tap her gently on the head.

"Aww, you're blushing!" he laughed.

"Am not! Shut up! Momiji!" she picked up a paint pot and tried to dunk the contents over him! She chased him all around the dojo until they finally collapsed in a laughing, tired heap!

"You're…"she wheezed at him, leaning against his back. "An idiot…"

End Flashback

Hikaru looked exceptionally beautiful nowadays, as her eyes had now become warmer and happier. A glow had been put in her face. Momiji was happy because she seemed happier now.

But…she still hadn't let go of her hatred of Haru; much to his regret he couldn't get the courage to confront her about it. He was afraid of losing her. Their friendship would be at stake, and he didn't want that to ever happen!

Just then, a breeze drifted by, lifting some of Hikaru's hair into his and her face.

He closed his eyes against it. It was soft and feathery…he wondered what it would feel like under his fingers. Without thinking he wound his fingers gently into her hair. Hikaru looked at him. He looked back at her. She smiled up at him.

"What're you doing?" she asked him. He let go of her hair, letting it drift through his fingers slowly.

"I just wanted to touch it." He explained, not the least bit embarrassed. Whatever these feelings were, he felt they were right.

He'd never felt so relaxed or comfortable with anyone else. He couldn't quite explain how or why, but all he knew was…he was falling for her. He was falling in love with this girl. She was everything to him, everything he'd ever wished for…

He turned from her, saying they should head home. She agreed, and came up to walk beside him. His heart was beating fast, but in a comfortable way. He felt…alive, even more than he'd ever been before. Momiji Sohma was…in love.

'I've got to tell her.' He thought as he watched her get on the bus, waving at him as she went on her way home. 'I've got to. But, first I'm going to clear her mind about Haru and everything. I've got to try and make her see what she's doing to herself. I've got to try…'

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N:-Sorry for the delay, but here's the new chappie! Hope you liked it! Over 1,000 words, yay!

I usually write so much smaller than it seems, huh? But at least I cover a lot of ground in it!

Or…not? Argh, my brain's all screwed!

I know, I know, I gotta take it easy! Heh heh! Ah, well! It'll be worth it in the end, ne?

How'd you like this one, **samurai-lapin**-san! Please review on it!

That goes for all of you reading! Please review for me! I'd be soooo happy if you would! Please read my other stories, and my poems too, if you like this one!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:-** I'm gonna be updating a little slower now, since I've got exams to revise for! I hate 'em, but I gotta do it! Please wish me luck, guys!

Stay tuned though, cuz' things are just starting ta heat up!

**Next chapter:-** Momitchi tries to knock some sense into Hikaru-chan! Will it work, or will he have to resort to force!

Momiji:- (shocked) F-force! What're you gonna make me do!

Akari:- Oh, a little let's say… 'lip-action'? (winks at him)

Momiji:- W-what…! (blush)

Akari:- Heh heh! Ooooooh! He's getting' excited!

Momiji:- N-no! I-I'm not!

Akari:- Yeah, yeah! You and everyone else will just have to wait and see! Please read the next one to see what does happen! Cya!


	9. Chapter 9:Confirmed Feelings

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 09:-Confirmed Feelings**

Hikaru was Kakeru Manabe's cousin. Momiji was pleasantly surprised when he learnt this and told her that he knew him, through Yuki. Since then, 'Karu had gotten fairly friendlier with everyone else, except for Haru. Momiji wondered though, why her second name wasn't the same. She'd smiled sadly before she'd explained why that was.

Flashback

"It's because…I'm not his _real_ cousin, only half." She told him. At Momiji's confused silence, she added, "I'm from the result of an affair. My mother had a lover, and my father found out. They divorced, and Dad took me in. Even though I wasn't his real daughter, he showed me lots of love. But…one day, I found out about it from reading his diary. When I confronted him about it, he denied it. He just…didn't want to hurt me."

"Did your grandfather know?" Momiji asked. She nodded quietly. "Yeah, he did. That's why I…always tried to be the best at everything, including martial arts, so he'd see me as his granddaughter and not some…mistake. I couldn't bear that! That's why it was…the last straw. He disowned me because of Haru! That's why I hate him! My one chance for acceptance was blown because of him! I hate him for that!

End Flashback

"Momiji, what're you thinking about?" asked Hikaru, pausing in her sweeping of the wood-floor of the dojo to look at her friend, concerned about his silence. Momiji smiled and said, "It's…nothing." She nodded, and carried on, then stopped again. She turned to look at him again.

"No, really. What's up? Tell me." She asked.

"Hikaru, I…wanna ask you something," he started. She waited. "Well, why don't you forget about taking your revenge against Haru?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but he rushed in, cutting her off. "Why, 'Karu? Why're you making yourself _suffer_ so much? For what? For a good-for-nothing old man, who didn't give a crap whether you lived or died! It's not worth it, 'Karu! Look around!" he gestured to the broken glass strewn over the floor, the thrown exercise machines, and weights, from her fit earlier that day. "Look at what you're doing to yourself! You've got to stop this, 'Karu, please! I, 'Karu, I…"

He came forward and held her shoulders gently, trying to soothe his words, to make her understand him. "I…care about you. I don't want you to be hurt, anymore. You don't deserve that, 'Karu."

She slapped his hands away and turned from him, shaking in anger. "You want me to _forget_? You too, Momiji? I thought you, at least, would _understand_ what I'm going through! Why this is so important to me! But…you only care about _him_, don't you? You just don't want to see me defeat him, huh? No wonder, he _is_ your cousin! So, what? Was this a plan from the start by you two? To fool me, by making me like you, have you as my friend, so you could just-!"

"Hikaru, shut up!" Momiji grabbed her again, shocking her into silence at his outburst. "It's not like that at all! I'm not on anyone's _side_, I just-!"

She smacked him, hitting him with her fists, beating his chest, screaming. "Let go of me! I hate you! Let go!"

He tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen! He grabbed her face and brought it upward, claiming her lips in a kiss. A secure, loving kiss…. Hikaru's eyes snapped open, as she felt his lips on hers. She gasped. This feeling…what was it? Why did she feel so…?

"No!" she screamed again, pushing Momiji away from her, and running out of the dojo! She ran and ran, ignoring his calls, until she couldn't run anymore! She collapsed at the side of a tree, and crumpled into a heap. She felt something hot on her face. Tears…? Why was she crying…? What did this mean…this feeling…?

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N:-Well, then! Shall we pass the hat around so we can but her a _clue_? Hikaru is confused as Hell, alright, but way ta go for Momitchi! Although, what about the big argument scene? Now Hikaru believes Momiji lied to her, will she hate him as well? Wait and see! 

Next chapter:-Hikaru confronts Momiji, while trying to fight Haru again! Will the two finally be reconciled, and will Momiji finally express his true feelings for her? You'll have to read on and find out, next chapter!

This fic is very nearly ENDED! Aaaaaaaaaah! I'm tired! What an acoomplishment it'll be!

This one one of my two longer ones! I'm sooo happy I could do them both so quickly! Please make sure to check out 'New Beginnings' too! Thanks!

Momiji:-Well, after all that, I'm sure as heck not going to give up now!

Akari:-That's the spirit! Looks like ya got into it pretty well, tho'…(winks)

Momiji:-Ah! Hey, not again! Just please get on with writing the rest!

Akari:-Okay, okay! Cya next time, guys! Please review for me!


	10. Chapter 10:Hikaru's Revenge

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 10:-Hikaru's Revenge Part 02**

Hikaru had closed the dojo for about a week. Momiji knew she was probably doing intense training, harming herself, hating Haru, and now maybe even him, even more than before. He couldn't stand it, but what was he supposed to do! What _could_ he do, but wait for her to come out?

His heart ached when he pictured her, smashing glass, hurting herself, going without food, just training endlessly…

'It's my fault, I know. I wasn't clear about what I wanted to say, because I didn't even know myself _how_ to say it. I just hope…she comes out soon. I've got to straighten things out…'

He'd tried breaking in several times already, with the others' help, as soon as they'd found out what had happened, but to no avail. She was either gone, hiding elsewhere, or they just couldn't get into the dojo's chained gates altogether.

Momiji was anxious for her. His heart clenched whenever he remembered her words of him 'using her'. How could she think that? Did she honestly think…!

'No, Hikaru knows I'm her friend and that I _care_about her! I've just got to open her eyes to that fact once more before she does something really terrible!'

* * *

Panting heavily from her fit, Hikaru crouched down on all fours on the cold wooden floor of the dojo. Broken glass and debris littered the floor. Blood flowed from wounds on her arms and legs, mingling with her seat…

Her eyes blazed with fire, her expression grim. 'This time…I'll beat him.' She thought. 'There'll be no holding back! I'll finish him off, once and for all! Then I'll be-!'

"_You have to…forget, 'Karu. Don't do this to yourself."_

Hikaru's head snapped up, her eyes searching around the darkness for the voice from her hallucination.

'Momiji! What…!' she clutched her aching head, her mind tortured by the image that she saw. Momiji's face…his gentle smile, and concerned eyes…He cared about her, he wouldn't do anything to-!

"AAAAAARGH! NOOOOO! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Hikaru screamed.

Her head hurt like it was going to split in two! Letting out a strangled last scream, and sob, she collapsed on the floor…

* * *

It was pitch-black outside when she finally regained consciousness. Holding her head in one hand, and using the wall to support herself, Hikaru lifted herself up from the cold, wet floor.

She walked out of the dojo, her face set in firm resolution. 'It's time to end this' she thought, her eyes set in concentration, intent on her purpose…

She ran all the way to Shigure's House. The lights were off. No one was at home. She remembered Momiji telling her that today they were all going to gather at The Main House for a dinner.

Doubling back, she changed her route and ended up outside the Sohma Family Estate. Scaling the wall in seconds, she ran into the large front garden near the courtyard area. She could see them there, sitting inside laughing and talking happily. She could see her target clearly at the far left.

'Haru.' her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched into balls.

"GET OUT HERE, HATSUHARU SOHMA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs!

The festivities stopped, the House was silent. Haru exchanged glances with the others.

"COME OUT AND LET'S FINISH THIS!" she screamed again.

They came out. The older ones looked puzzled, while the younger Juunishi were apprehensive and expectant. Haru was in front.

Hikaru faced him, ready to fight. It was now or never…

**To be Continued…**

* * *

A/N:-Sorry for the delay, but I _did_ give you a warning 'bout those damn exams! I had English Lit. already, and now it's just beginning…(ugh!)

Anyway, how was it? Another cliffy to keep you guessing until I get more time! The next chapter will be the emotional **FINALE!** (I may do an epilogue after tho', depends on the demand!)

Make sure to check it out! Can't believe it's almost finished already! (sob! I'm so proud of myself!) Seems like I started only just recently! (Ur…I did, didn't I?)

So, please stay tuned for the rest! Review this chapter as well!

* * *

Haru- What's gonna happen? Is Momiji gonna make _more_ untoward advances to poor, defenceless 'Karu-chan?

Hikaru- Don't you ''Karu-chan' me, you creep! You wanna _die_!

Haru- Aaah, so you're going to do it yourself? How gross!

Hikaru- W-what are you talking about…! (runs after Haru to KILL him!)

Momiji- Um…_am_ I gonna? Kazuki-san?

Akari- Heh! You wanna? (winks!)

Momiji- N-no! I, well, yes, no! Uh…I don't know! Just…make sure 'Karu gets to know my feelings, will you? (sighs tiredly)

Akari- What if I just kill off all of you?

Momiji- Y-you wouldn't! (would she?)

Akari- I would. (Heh, no I won't…)

Everyone- KAZUKI! Shut up, and get writing the rest!

Akari- Okay, okay! Take a chill-pill people! See ya in the next chapter, guys! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11:True Feelings

Fruits Basket fanfic!

Momiji's Wish 

By Akari Kazuki

**Disclaimer:-**I don't own Fruits Basket the anime or manga, they belong to Takaya-sensei and FUNimation! I wish I did, but I don't, so there! The only things I own are my original characters, and…a whole lotta Furuba goodies! So there!

**Pairings in this fic:-**Momiji x OC (main)

**Chapter 11:-True Feelings**

"Put up your dukes, Haru!" Hikaru yelled, rushing towards him. He sidestepped her punches, and got her arms from behind. She struggled against him.

"Let go, and fight like a man, you coward!" she screamed, attempting to elbow in his ribs! Haru held her fast, and then sharply knocked her on the head hard, enough to knock her out! Hikaru fell limp against him, her exhaustion and weakness from her training, draining her strength. She vaguely made out the worried voice of Momiji before she blacked out.

"'Karu, you'll be okay. Don't worry…" he told her, as she collapsed against him, when she struggled out from Haru's grip.

* * *

Later on that night, Haru and the others came up to the room Hikaru had been put in to recover. Momiji was outside; he hadn't left that spot all night, they knew. He was anxious and worried for her, they all were but… 

"Hey," Haru knelt on his knees, patting the boy on the head, reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Go in and see her, huh?"

"It's my fault, Haru. She won't listen to me. I'm the _last_ person she wants to see right now!"

"I don't agree with that, Momiji-kun." Tohru spoke up, coming beside him. He looked up at her. "I know that…Hikaru-san knows you care a lot for her. You love her, don't you, Momiji-kun?"

While Kyo looked surprised, the others were merely sceptically amused. No one else was fooled for long.

Momiji looked down, his hair masking his eyes, a deep blush glowing in his cheeks. He nodded slowly, and then looked up, his expression sincere.

"Yeah, I do. I do love her." He told them.

Yuki smiled at him and said, "So, tell her."

Just then a loud noise erupted from inside the room! It sounded like the bed had overturned! They all rushed in, Momiji first. The room was trashed, Hikaru was gone!

"Where could she've-!" Kyo began. Tohru's frightened cry cut him off.

"Momiji-kun! No…!" she yelled, as Momiji leapt out of the window after the disappearing figure in the garden. They watched for a few seconds, and then ran together outside.

"'Karu, stop! Please just listen to me!" Momiji cried desperately running faster to catch up with the escaping girl. He caught her by the hand, and they struggled. She screamed and tried to get away. He held her arms to her side, trying to calm her down.

"'Karu, stop it! You think you running away will make any of this better!" he asked of her angrily.

She struggled, weaker now. She was crying. "I-I want to-! I don't _know_ what I want, Momiji! I'm so confused! I'm going crazy!" she let out a weak scream of pain, and collapsed crying against him. "I-I want to _end_ it! I don't want to do _anything_ anymore! I-!"

He held her gently, rubbing her shoulders, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"Shh, 'Karu, quiet. It's okay." He told her.

She cried harder, her arms tightening around him. She felt comfort being near him again. It was like having found a single, bright light at the end of the scary, dark place that had been her life up until now. Momiji was that light, that thing, that _person_ she'd been searching for her whole life she realised.

'Just being with him makes me happy. I don't have to try so hard near him. I can just…be myself. Be…myself.'

"Momiji…thank you. For being here for me." She whispered, her voice trailing away as she fainted once more into his arms…

* * *

"Mmm? Where-?" Hikaru rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to sit up in the bed. A hand reached behind her head to steady her, and help her sit up with pillows against her back to support her. 

"Easy, 'Karu." Momiji smiled gently at her, holding her hand in his. He was sitting at her bedside. She saw a blanket and book on the floor. Had he been here with her all this time…?

"You should probably lie down and rest a little more, 'Karu. You were really weak before-! 'Karu!" Momiji stopped in surprise at her tears. Hot, wet tears poured down Hikaru's cheeks, and she made no move to stop them. She leaned forward suddenly, hugging him, her arms going around his neck. She cried fully and deeply against his shoulder, the first time she'd ever cried properly in years.

"Momiji-! Momiji, I-! I'm-I'm so-sorry! I-!" she cried harder, holding onto him tighter.

She never wanted to let go, to ever leave his warmth. In Momiji's arms she felt safe, protected…loved. Why was that…? Why did he make her feel this way?

"'Karu," began Momiji, his arms hesitating even now to wrap around her waist. He took a deep breath. He wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. This time would be different. He would say his true feelings.

"I love you, Hikaru." He told her, hugging her firmly, his arms going fully around her body, holding her to him. She didn't speak, but he heard her gasp softly at his words, then hold him even tighter. Did that mean she also…?

Hikaru screwed her eyes tight, tears escaping once more, but this time of happiness. Momiji…loved her? Really? _Her_? She couldn't believe it, but was sure that was what he'd said. What if this was just a dream? She knew it would have to be the most wonderful dream she'd ever had if it was.

'But it isn't', she thought as she moved back to look up at him face to face. 'Momiji is really here. He's…right here, in front of me. And he'll always be here, right…?'

"Momiji…do you, really?" she asked him quietly. He leaned in closer to her, his lips pausing before hers, a small, yet gentle smile on his face.

"What, 'Karu?" he whispered. "Do you really…love me?" she asked him, her heart beating even faster. He just smiled at her. A tender, loving smile. "What do you think?" he asked of her.

She looked up again, her green eyes meeting his. She smiled at him, her heart swelling with happiness. "I love…you, too." She told him, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a long, sweet kiss…

She felt the same warm feeling as she had had before, now even stronger. She hugged him, feeling his arms go around her, holding her. She finally felt accepted for who she really was. She loved this boy with all her heart, and knew that she would keep on loving him, no matter what happened, forever…

As Momiji held his love in his arms, he felt the same feelings. Of acceptance, and belonging, as he'd always wanted and dreamed of.

They had met so strangely, as if bound by fate, and had gone through so much together. He loved her, and he finally understood what it felt to love and to be loved by someone, as he'd always wanted. Momiji felt that he was now finally truly happy. More than he'd ever been before in his life. His wish had finally been granted…

THE END

* * *

A/N:-This was the FINALE Chapter of this fic, but wait! I'm still in the process of writing an Epilogue to the story! So, any ideas, guys? 

I got one already forming in my mind, but…I'm welcome to suggestions of what you'd prefer.

Warning:-I'm too embarrassed to write highly detailed lemons/limes so you're probably better off requesting a lemon-ish one! This _is_ rated 'T' you know, and I'd like to keep it that way!

Well, my notes now! This chapter turned out quite different than I'd originally planned! Heh heh! Hikaru trying to escape was real new, so I had to make up most of it after that, so I abandoned my notes, as it would have made the ending seem rushed or unsatisfactory!

Speaking of 'satisfactory', I hope you all _did_ like how this fic ended! I really hope it was to your expectations! Please review and tell me how you liked it! Thanks!

Well, thanks to every one of my faithful readers for reading this fic to then end, and I'd be honoured if you'd stick around for the 'Epilogue' too! Bye now! Time for some last-minute behind-the-scenes commentary from our cast again! Enjoy!

* * *

Haru- Whoa…way ta go, Momiji. Was he _good_, 'Karu? 

Hikaru and Momiji- ….(Blushing very red!)

Haru- Kazuki, write us a lemon! I wanna read how Momiji 'gets it _on_' too!

Hikaru- PERVERTED IDIOT! (Whacks Haru hard on head!)

Momiji-….(Still blushing) Um…Kazuki?

Akari-Hmm? You wanna?

Momiji- No! Well, yeah, no, I mean-!

Akari- Ah ha! The true pervert emerges! Okay, then!

Momiji- No, Kazuki! Don't!

Hikaru- Damn straight! I don't want people reading about _that_ of all things! It's private!

Momiji- Yeah it is! Eh!

Hikaru- Um…well. Ur, I-!

Akari- Asked for it yet, you two? (winks at Haru)

Hikaru and Momiji- Shurrup, Kazuki! Sheesh!

Kyo- Pfft! Perverted author…

Akari- Oh yeah, you just watch what I do to you and Tohru now!

Kyo- W-what!

Akari- ANNOUNCEMENT-KAZUKI'S NEXT STORY WILL BE A KYORU WITH LEMON SERVING!

Kyo- KAZUKI! DIE, DIE, DIE! (Runs after her, to KILL!)

Akari- Only kidding. Not much lemon, but it's the best I can do, so please read it when I do post it! See ya! Bye!


End file.
